


Record

by 8fred9



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morse Code, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Winteriron Holiday Exchange, painball gun, trap in a lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bucky get trap together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fast forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imafriendlydalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/gifts).



**_ Record _ **

**_ By 8fred9 _ **

**_ (Beta by Sockera) _ **

** Part 01 **

_Fast forward_

 

Don't you just love hypocritical people that give you advice on what to do and what not to do?   
Yet they don't live by their own advice?

‘You should smile more!’ ‘Maybe talking to someone might help!’... no it would not actually.

The soldier being surrounded every single day by these kinds of people was making him rethinking his life choices. When months ago he had been found by the great and mighty Captain America, he had though why not? Why not follow the man who kept calling him Bucky? Why not follow the man who seemed to have more memory of his life then he did? Why not follow him across the world and plant himself in the world renowned Avengers tower?... plus there was the little detail that as an often-frozen-brainwashed assassin and thief, he had no money to his name and couldn’t really refuse a roof over his head.

Well as it turns out the why was that being surrounded by the Avengers, stuck in the Avengers tower and analyzed by the Avengers, made him want to return to his roots and kill them all. (An option he was refraining to use at the moment, but still very tempting)

Steve might have been the worst one with his insistence to call the soldier ‘’Bucky’’ all the time and his nagging that the silent man should talk to him to remember as much as he could from his past. Not once asking the soldier if he even wanted to remember his past life. Because quite frankly he couldn’t care less about his life before he became the soldier. It was the in the past, apparently a joyous past and he didn’t see the value of having those memories anymore. They were the past, the past of a person he didn’t remember being, a person that had died a long time ago and to which he had borrowed the face and body of. He remembered his time as the soldier, he remember the killings and the orders, the cold and the blood. He had followed Captain America thinking he could change, that he could maybe remember a little and find a new place to fit in. Hydra was gone, the orders were gone and that more than anything had left him drifting in a sea of confusion.  So followed the great American flag, he had and now he couldn’t say if he had made the right decision or doomed himself to one of the ninth circles of hell.

If only it had solely been Steve pushing him for any kind of recognition or change in his personality, but aside from the accident (yes he was now referring to saving the life of Captain America as the worst accident in his life) where he had had a glimmer of memory pushing him to save the man’s life, he hadn’t had any more of those glimmers and was frankly thankful for that small mercy.  But he also had to endure the rest of the happy world saving bunch that happened to live in the tower.

There was the great thunder God Thor, who for some reason was very insistent that the soldier measure his metal arm strength by sparing with the being he knew could break every bones in his body, which was in his opinion a very good reason to avoid said god at all cost. Then you had Barton and Romanov who looked at him always with a careful gaze, reading his every movement as a threat and he always saw their hands hovering over their weapons every time he stepped into a room. He wouldn’t mind all that so much, after all he sees them a threat also, but the way they both seem to read him like an open book just from a twitch of his finger makes his skin crawl. He was a secret, his name was a code and his work was done in the shadows, having two people around him that can read his body language so easily ~~around him~~ is unnerving. He wasn’t trained for that, he was trained to observe and kill, reading someone’s body language was never a priority since the moment he approached his target they died. Barton and Romanov had infiltration training, they had learned to approach their target and make them trust them, and he only knows how to approach his target so he’ll be close enough to end their life quickly. Having both agents around was to him the equivalent of having two mind readers always analyzing his every thought… it was both a nightmare and his own personal hell. Then there was Banner, the doctor and the creepiest man the soldier had ever encountered in his life. The man wasn’t impressive or even tall enough to be considered scary… that was until you looked into the doctor’s eyes. Banner had a way of looking at the soldier that made him miss the scientist that would torture him in that cold basement in Hydra secret base. Those scientists had wanted him to be operational, to stay alive so he could be useful. Banner on the other hand looked at him like one would a frog he wanted to dissect. He knew every time his eyes fell on the small doctor that in the recess of his mind Banner was thinking of ways to have the soldier on his table to experiment on him as he pleased.

Then and finally, there was Tony. The soldier had been in the tower for weeks now and he still wasn’t sure if the billionaire was even aware of his presence in the tower. It was both baffling and refreshing. The smaller man was often lost in thought, sleep deprived, or working on his tablets never really bothering to look around. Since the soldier for his part stayed silent most of the time, they often found themselves in the same room without the genius noticing.

“Bucky let’s go spare in the gym!” The soldiers heaved a sigh behind his book and looked up at the grinning Rogers standing over him. He really has nothing against sparing or training, as long as it isn’t with one of the Avengers and at night while everyone is sleeping. The soldier simply was never conditioned for teamwork and much preferred working alone. But as usual, since he wasn’t going to voice his opinion out loud, here was the big blond trying to engage him. “Come on Buck!”

And just as the book was just getting to the good part. If he had one thing to say about the tower, it was that it had the most amazing library he had ever seen. Books of all languages, nations and cultures, it was bliss to him. But he could only blame himself for wanting to read in the afternoon sun, on the comfortable sofa of the living room instead of hiding in his room. If he had stayed hidden Rogers would never have found him and the captain would not be pestering him to go and play with him.

Just as the soldier was trying to figure out a way to get rid of the big goofy blond, the sound of the coffee machine being turned on by the invisible hands of the tower AI reached him. Then he got an idea and putting on his fakest, phoniest smile on his face, he looked up at the blond and nodded.

“Great! Let’s go!” Steve was almost jumping around with excitement and once again the soldier had a moment of annoyment at the big blond for not seeing his best friend was no longer residing in this shell that the soldier was now habiting.

Nodding once, he lifted the book and tapped the back on his wrist, as if there was a watch on his wrist, five times. “Okay great I’ll see you in five!”

The timing was truly perfect, as the moment the great American symbol was out of the living room, the elevators door opened with a loud ding. Turning around the soldier looked on as a zombie sleep deprived Tony Stark stumbled out of the elevator, all of his attention focus on the coffee machine and its sweet brown ambrosia that he would need to keep on working.

Moving to his feet silently the soldier walked to the elevator and leaned into a corner making himself as small and non-threatening as possible. He knew from experience that the elevator wouldn’t move as long as its inventor did came back from collecting his elixir of life.

“ _Can I help you Mister Barnes?_ ” The posh British voice of the AI asked. For some reason the soldier never had any problem with the AI’s name for him. Probably because no one had ever called him Mister Barnes and thus he had no bad memories associated to it.  

The soldier shook his head and pointed towards the genius now slowly coming back, his arms wrapped around a fresh pot of coffee and then point down. “ _Very well Mister Barnes._ ”

It wasn’t the first time the soldier was taking a ride down with the smaller man to go hide in the workshop and he was always surprised at how easily the AI seemed to have accepted and understood that he wouldn’t hurt his maker. And really, he had no reason to hurt the genius and of all the Avengers, Stark was the only one to never make him angry or annoyed.

The genius finally made it to the elevator and the doors closed without a sound as they started their descent. Stark was sipping his coffee directly from the pot and looked at him once but didn’t really seem to care that he was trapped in a small space with a known assassin.  

As the doors opened they both went to their respective corners, Stark going back to whatever he had been working on and the soldier went to his second favorite spot in the tower beside his room. There in the far corner from where he could observed the whole workshop was a beat-up, wash-out and insanely comfortable red sofa. From the very first time he had used Stark’s workshop as a hiding spot, he had fallen in love with the old thing. It was as old as time, it had taken all kinds of abuse over the year, it had holes and burned marks… and yet it was still whole and still inviting to anyone that wish to sit on it. He might have compared himself to that sofa on many occasions and which he could be as inviting as this sofa to other peoples.

With a sigh the soldier threw himself on the sofa, enjoying the way it cricked under his weight but still accommodated him perfectly and reopened his book picking his reading exactly where he had stopped before being interrupted. It truly was an amazing book.

“ _Sir? Captain Rogers is looking for Mister Barnes and requires your assistance in the search._ ” The soldier had no idea how long he had been down here or much time had passed, but he looked up to find Stark sitting on the floor, his feet hidden into a trap door in the floor, surrounded by wires and holding a laser cutter, the empty pot of coffee resting next to him and now filled with tools. The genius looked up and frowned in confusion.

“Why? How should I know where the lost soldier is?” And this was one of the reason the soldier liked hiding here so much. Most of the time the genius would forget he was even here and go into lock down, shutting him from the rest of the world.

“ _Sir, please look to your left._ ” The AI had the tone of a fond father trying very hard not to say his son was being stupid. The genius actually stuck his tongue out towards the closest camera, but did as he was told and locked eyes with the soldier.  The genuine surprise on the genius’ face was actually quite childlike and adorable.

“OH! Hi.” The soldier waved his salute. “Did you want Steve to find you…. or…”? Just as the soldier was starting to shake his head, not really feeling like doing anything with Steve, said soldier came crashing down the stairs.

“BUCKY!” The loud shout surprised the genius making him jump and the soldier looked on as the laser cutter slipped from Stark’s hand and fell into the opening in the floor. From the horror that filled the small man’s face nothing good could come of this.

And nothing did. There was a loud explosion; a flash of lights and then everything went dark. Looking away from the disaster zone, he saw the emergency panels close down in the blond’s surprised face and all the holograms disappeared leaving only darkness behind.

After the echo of the banging echoes from the panels shutting close had finished filling the workshop, all there was left was deadly silence. The soldier had no problem with the silence, but being in a room with Stark was never silent. There was always the sound of the smaller man talking to himself or the AI, the sound of music so loud it could make the walls vibrate, the sound of the genius’ bots milling round and on some rare occasions the sound of the genius singing or humming while he worked on his suit.

Silence was making the soldier uncomfortable for the first time in his life.

A small whimper filled the silence and it only made him more uncomfortable.

 


	2. Pause

**Record**

By 8fred9

**Beta by Sockera**

** Part 02 **

_Pause_

 

There was a flash of light… no something else had come before, before his brain had shut down completely and plunged him into chaos and a dark cave filled with nightmares.

A shout. It had been loud enough to startle Tony and then the light had done the rest. He could tell himself he was safe, that the pain he could feel from his hand, from his legs and from the pull of his hairs was all in his head that it was all fake… but it wasn’t.

The genius could feel the blood running between the fingers of his left hand, he could feel the pain from his right leg where the laser cutter might have done some damage to his limb and he could feel his own hands pulling at his hair making it all so much worse. But his brilliant brain refused to come to grip with reality and instead insisted he was in a cave back in Afghanistan. That his captors were coming back and that soon they would pull him off the floor and drag him away to be tortured once again. His damn brain telling him he wouldn’t escape this time, he was alone once again and no one would care if he died.

It was a nightmare that still plagued his every resting moment, feeling his mind with darkness and never allowing him a moment of peace. It was those nightmares that keep him awake and coffee drugged most nights, until he had no more choice then to pass out somewhere and hope his brain would be too tired to remember it was supposed to torture him.

A warm hand touched his neck and Tony flinched letting out a whimper, which if he had his entire faculty would have had him blushing in embarrassment. He curled further into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible, so at least if his torturer decided to kick him he would make a smaller target. Tony knew he was pleading under his breath to be left alone, to be spared, to…

Cold metal brushed against his arm and he froze. Cold metal was good, cold metal was safety. It was what he felt wrapped around him every time the armor came to him; it meant everything would be all right and that he was still alive. Eyes he hadn’t realized had been screwed shut, opened focusing on finding the metal. Turning slightly Tony saw silver in the dark and one hand uncurled from pulling his hair and reached for it. The moment his fingers brushed it, the metal withdrew moving away and leaving the genius whimpering once more.

“Please don’t leave.” It was a whisper and he was afraid the metal didn’t hear, but it came back and allowed the genius to wrap both of his hands around it pulling comfort from its texture and presence.

The genius stayed on the floor, his hands curled around the silver metal and his body curled up in a ball for what seemed like an eternity as his brain (finally!) decided to pull him out of the darkness. It was a slow process, first taking in all that surrounded him but could not be seen in the darkness. The smell of his workshop (oil, gasoline, burned metal, dust), the quiet sound that always filled the large space even with everything turned off (You, Butterfinger and Dum-E making little distress noises from their corner, the leaking faucet in the small bathroom in the back of the workshop, his own now much calmer breathing) and finally register another sound that indicated he wasn’t alone.

Focusing on the metal once more, Tony realized what he was holding when his eyes stopped at a red star carved into the silver metal he would have recognized anywhere.

“Bucky?” The body attached to his anchor flinched and blue eyes, that looked like they were gleaming in the darkness, turned to watch him calmly. The former assassin didn’t seem very bothered by the whole accident, just sitting on the floor allowing Tony to take comfort from his metal arm.

But then again, the genius thought, they had never been very close and the soldier could have very easily stayed where he was and waited for rescue. Carefully Tony pulled his hands away, noticing the dark red smug he left behind from his still bleeding hand and tried to sit up flinching when something pulled painfully at his leg. The silent man at his side frowned and… embarrassingly enough, picked Tony up from the floor like he weighted nothing, depositing the smaller man on a nearby table. Tony found himself sitting on the surface, with a frowning soldier before him looking at his hand and leg with frustration on his face.

Maybe the super soldier didn’t like weakness; he was after all the poster child for strength. “Buck-“

The genius’ uninjured hand was snatched into the soldier’s hold and Tony flinched in surprise. The soldier noticed and slowed his movements until the smaller man’s hand was lying palm up in front of the blue eyed man. Using his index finger the silent brunette gently tapped on it waited and then tapped again looking at Tony expectedly.

The smaller man frowned, until he really focused on the tapping. A little smile curled his lips that he knew very well since Rhodey and him had used Morse code to speak to each other when they had been in school.

_N-O B-U-C-K-Y._

“Okay, then what?” There was a pause there and then the soldier seemed at a lost. Tony might lack social skills and forget half the people he knew names, he did know Bucky’s full name and tried something he hadn’t heard anyone used yet. “Would James be okay?”

There was a brief moment when Tony thought he had guessed wrong, when…

_Y-E-S_

Tony smiled and was reaching up to scratched his itching nose when he saw the blood covering his hand once again and scowled. It didn’t seem to be too bad, but it was still bleeding. He heard a sigh and looked up into concern blue eyes…. the soldier really did have beautiful eyes.

_E-M-E-R-G-E-N-C-Y. K-I-T._

“OH! There’s one under the sink in the bathroom.” James nodded once, but didn’t move looking at the smaller man like he thought steeping away would plunge Tony back into his nightmares. “I’ll be alright, I swear.”

From James’ face, the soldier was definitely not convinced. “James just go, I’ll stay here. I’m not even sure I could walk right now.”

_D-U-H. N-O. S-H-I-T._

“Hey!” Scoffing in what the genius realized was silent laughter, James patted the smaller man’s head twice gently with his metal hand and walk away towards the bathroom like the darkness was not bothering his eyesight one bit. “Little shit.”

He heard the silent laughter once again and smiled, well he could rub it in Steve’s face that he had succeeded in making the usually silent and grumpy soldier laugh.  If they could get out of here, that is.

Looking around Tony couldn’t see much, but from what he could make out the laser cutter had done quite some damage when it had fallen and cut Jarvis out of the workshop and removed any control he might have over the panels that have closed off cutting them from the rest of the world. He would need to work on that… once he was allowed down from the table. The genius was fairly sure James would not be impressed with him if he tried to get down and work on reestablishing power while still bleeding.

He heard running water and moment later, the silence was back his arms filled with towels the genius hadn’t even know where in his bathroom, the emergency kit and a glass of water. The glass of water was thrusted into his hand and the tapping resumed on his wrist.

_D-R-I-N-K._

Tony did look on as James took his blood covered hand and used the wet towel to clean it, once the blood was mostly gone it revealed some small cuts but nothing too bad or life threatening. The soldier dabbed a little alcohol that had the genius hissing under his breath.

_B-A-B-Y._

“HEY!  Leave me to my silent suffering.”

_N-O-T S-I-L-E-N-T._

How James could make Morse code sarcastic the genius had no idea, but he made it work. The soldier wrapped the smaller man with a clean white bandage and tied it closed around his wrist. Once he was done the silent man looked at the genius with raised eyebrows like he was waiting for something.

“What? What now Robocop?”

_P-A-N-T-S O-F-F_

“Buy a man a drink first baby blue.”  The soldier rolled his eyes, but Tony swears he could see a smile tugging at the corner of the silent man’s mouth.

_M-A-Y-B-E L-A-T-E-R P-A-N-T-S O-F-F N-O-W_

“Promises, promises.” Helping the genius up, by once again picking Tony like he weighed nothing and placing him back on his feet, they both looked down to see blood gluing a good part of his pants to his leg. “Well that’s going to be a bitch to-“

In one smooth move James was kneeling at his feet and ripped his jeans away from his body with one strong insanely sexy move that left the genius standing in the dark workshop in a tank top and tight black brief short.

“Humm… that… yeah that was way too sexy, I need a moment here.” The comment seemed to surprise the soldier who looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Yeah that was not helping at all. The man was sex on legs and was now kneeling between the smaller man’s thighs looking up at him with blue eyes that were having all kinds of disastrous effects on the genius’ libido.

_P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y_

Again with the sarcasm and it was so not helping that James was tapping on his calf to reply. “Oh I’m sorry have you seen yourself? I defy anyone to stand here half naked with a finger licking gorgeous man with your face between his legs and not react in anyway.” Strong hands wrapped around the genius waist and he was lifted in the air once again. His ass meets the table once again, but this time he was placed on a dry towel and the soldier was standing over him looming.

_B-E-T-T-E-R?_

“No, not at all but you could kiss it _better_.” Tony was sure the solder would scoff in his face and move on, what he was not prepared for were soft slightly chapped lips brushing his. It was a quick chaste kiss, like James wasn’t sure how Tony would react. With a sigh he smiled. “Yes much better.”

_W-E-I-R-D-O_

“Nah I’m just a sucker for… well all of you really.” Once again the silent laugh and James shook his head before gently pulling away and turning his attention to the smaller man’s leg.

Tony’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now and even he flinched at the long gash on the inside of his leg. It wasn’t bleeding much anymore and it didn’t seemed too deep but it was long and smelled slightly of burned flesh.

_L-U-C-K-Y. J-E-A-N-S T-O-O-K M-O-S-T O-F I-T_

“Stiches?” The genius wasn’t a big fan of needles and would prefer not to have his leg sown back together when even he had difficulty seeing much in the workshop.  The soldier shocked his head and stood back up, patting the genius’ head once again. Tony realized that’s how the soldier was trying to comfort him and smiled feeling better.

_N-O-T D-E-E-P E-N-O-U-G-H_

James found some burn creamed and after pouring some alcohol on the wound that had the genius cursing, he applied the cream and bandaged the genius’ leg from knee to ankle. With his wounds taken care off, Tony’s adrenaline was coming down from his small panic attack and he could feel his entire body asking to be shut down.

“Now that that’s taken care of let me see how to get the power back on.” Like he would ever listen to his body… that was hilarious.

_No_

Without giving the genius any choice, Tony was picked up into a princess hold, with the metal arm under his leg and a strong hand behind his back and he had no other choice but to wrap his arms around the soldier’s neck. Once again Tony was struck at how easily the silent man navigated the dark workshop moving them away from the table and farther into the back of the room. He was deposited gently on his sofa and James moved away coming back with bottles of water and a bowl of fruit salad that came from the small fridge Pepper had had installed months ago.

“Picnic in the dark?” James sat next to him, not touching but close enough for Tony to feel his presence and without thinking the genius reached over to offer his hand for the soldier to answer.

_Lost a lot of blood, eat, drink, sleep_

Now that he was on a soft, comfortable surface it was harder to fight the exhaustion that was winning over his brain. He did try to eat a little just so James would stop glaring at him and sipped half of a bottle of water. But in his tank top and brief, with no power in the workshop it was starting to be quite cold and he started shivering.

_C-O-M-E Y-O-U B-A-B-Y_

“What-“ Strong hands pulled the genius closer and he was manhandled so his back was plastered to the back of the sofa and his face was hidden into the croak of the super soldier’s neck, the rest of his body molded perfectly against the strong muscular body of the silent man. Feeling the metal arm wrapped around his waist made it all better and Tony sighed happily feeling safe for the first time in a very very long time.

“Thanks James.” The metal thumb against his waist was caressing his skin just under his tank top in lazy circle and the genius allowed his brain to be lulled into sleep by the small repetitive movement and feel into a dreamless sleep.  

Tony thought he heard a soft song being hummed over his head before his brain completely shut down and the soft song followed him into sleep chasing away the nightmares.

 


	3. STOP

**Record**

**By 8fred9**

**Beta by Sockera**

** Part 03 **

_Stop_

 

_“Please don’t leave.”_

It was simple really, nothing much, but a great gift to a man like the soldier. Three simple words that had made his entire body feel… warm. He was being trusted, not trusted to end someone life or trusted to complete a mission, but trusted to bring someone else comfort and security.

Speaking to the genius in Morse code had been a gamble really, something he had tried once with Rogers, but that had failed. The great captain had been so intended on the soldier actually _talking_ to him that he had completely missed what James had been trying to do and thought the one arm man impatient. So having the smaller man understand him right away and even still following when the soldier had started tapping faster had been quite a delight.

Having Stark… well he wasn’t sure how else to explained it other than trusting him with his wellbeing had been even weirder. All the Avengers at the very least flinched when he moved too fast or made any sudden movements, but the smaller man actually looked more relaxed the more James touched him. The metal arm that had been seen as a weapon by everyone had calmed the smaller man, comforting and still did and he slept peacefully in the silent man’s arms.

Kissing Tony had been a test, just to see if he could find a boundary, a line he would not be allowed to cross… and once again the genius had surprised him by accepting the contact. James still wasn’t sure what to make of that. People didn’t feel comfortable around him, didn’t trust him to keep them safe and most definitely _did not_ fall asleep in his arms like he hadn’t killed most of his victims in their sleep.

But here was the mystery of it all, sleeping in his arms, with strong calloused fingers wrapped into his shirt and snuggling closer if the soldier so much as tried to move away from his charge.

There was a small part of the soldier, a part much older than the creation of this personality that now lived in the for front of his mind, that part that was once called _Bucky,_ that eased at being the protector instead of the executioner. For once the one armed man didn’t feel like he had to fight his other part to stay in control, maybe because for once they were in accord on their decision to protect the older man.

Lost in thought, the ex-assassin was brought back to the present when a loud banging noise breached through the closed panels. Without thinking he was on his feet standing between the genius and the possible danger. His hands moved to his hips on reflex and closed around nothing, the great captain wouldn’t allowed a trigger happy ex-assassin to have weapons in the tower… or anywhere else for that matter.

“Explosive won’t work, these are Hulk proof.” The sleep heavy voice brought the soldier’s attention back to his charge. Seeing Tony sitting cross-legged on the sofa, his hair going in all direction, rubbing his eyes and his tank top riding high on his hips, made the soldier feel something he hadn’t felt in a very very long time… lust.  When whiskey brown eyes caught his a sleazy little smile played on the genius’ lips. “How long have I slept Robocop?”

The soldier moved forward when Tony held out his hand inviting him to answer.

_N-O-T L-O-N-G E-N-O-U-G-H B-A-B-Y_

He had no idea why he kept calling the genius by the nickname, but from the smile that touched the older man lips every time he did… or maybe that was the reason why.

There was another loud banging noise from the other side of the panels and Tony sighed, still looking tired. The soldier almost wished he could just tell the smaller man to go back to sleep, that they could just stay here and enjoy this peace. But the other Avengers wouldn’t have any of that and were even now probably thinking they were in danger… or more probably that he was a danger to Tony.

“Ok! Time to go to work.” Stark tried to move to his feet and flinched when his injured leg used and he looked at the soldier with a kicked puppy look that the silent man was sure would be used against him often if he gave in now. “James, a hand please?”

He gave in right away.

Picking up the genius in his arms like he had done before, the soldiers carried the genius back to the hole in the workshop floor and gently placed his charge down. James watched on as the older man looked around and bite a small flashlight between his teeth and started fiddling with wires.

Not sure what use the genius would have of him, while Stark was fiddling with the puzzle of colorful wires that just looked like a mess to the soldier, he started to wander around the workshop. James was walking the perimeter, trying to notice and mark down anything that could help him if need be, but his steps always brought him back to the genius.

After the third try, to distract himself while Tony worked, he noticed the smaller man shivering and wanted to smack himself for not noticing it earlier. The older man was still in only a tank top and brief, and compared to the soldier and his enhance metabolism, the other man might be freezing.

Not knowing what else to do, the silent man sat on the floor, stretching his legs on either side of the smaller man and snuggled his torso to Tony’s back sharing his heat. Stark stopped whatever he had been doing and leaned back looking at the soldier with a raised eyebrow.

_W-H-A-T?_

Using the hand James had wrapped around the genius middle to tap his question, he awaited for an answer as a slow teasing smile came back on the genius’ face. “Well this is cozy ain’t it?”

_B-I-T N-O-T G-O-O-D?_

“Did I sound like I was complaining? “ Again this show of trust, the soldier had no idea what to do with it and this damn feeling he had never felt before for anyone, lust. “How about you make yourself useful instead of just comfortable?”

He was handed the flashlight to hold, as Tony made himself more comfortable by wiggling against the soldier’s embrace… and damn if this wasn’t the best and worst thing ever.

_S-T-O-P I-T_

“I’m not doing anything.” The way too innocent, singsong voice that answered him had the soldier wanting to throw the smaller man over his shoulder and bring him back to the sofa to account for his action. But instead James bite on the expose back of the neck that was shown to him. The genius shuddered, making a small surprised noise and turned in the soldier’s hold pouting at him. “Not fair.”

_N-O-T D-O-I-N-G A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G_

“Hum… How about we don’t do anything back on that sofa and–“ Another loud banging noise had the both of them sighing in unison. “Or I get us out of here, get those mother hens to calm down and… we’ll try to do anything we can when we have some quiet time to ourselves?”

_D-E-A-L B-A-B-Y_

“I can’t wait!” The banging noise became increasingly louder as Tony worked on, connecting wires and pulling others out. Most of them were burned, but soon enough the lights came back on, blinding them both as their eyes had been used to the darkness and forced a break. Instinctively James covered the smaller man’s eyes with his metal hand trying to control the amount of light attacking the genius’s gaze.

_O-K?_

Tony nodded silently as they waited until black spot stopped dancing in front of their eyes. The genius was calm in his arms, borrowing his heat and breathing softly against the ex-assassin’s neck.

“This is nicer than I thought it would.” James made a quiet noise, humming softly in question. “Well you know the whole trapped in a lab with a fluffy snuggly super soldier.”

_A-S-S-A-S-S-I-N N-O-T S-O-L-D-I-E-R_

Tony barely shrugged. “Fine, fluffy snuggly assassin… well ex-assassin, whatever.”

The smaller man’s fingers were dancing gently on the soldier’s metal arm, as he sighed and pulled the hand away returning his attention to the wires.

_I-T I-S N-I-C-E. B-E-I-N-G H-E-R-E W-I-T-H Y-O-U_

The genius looked up, his whiskey brown eyes so beautiful up close and it was easy to lean forward and steal another small kiss. He felt Tony’s lips curled into a smile under his and pulled back a small grin on his own lips.

_V-E-R-Y N-I-C-E_

“Right back at you Robocop.” The genius turned around as something seemed to catch his attention in the mess of wires and he let out a small shout of victory as he connected a blue one and a yellow one together.

There was a suspended moment of silence and then, finally or regretfully, the panels moved up to revealed all the Avengers and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all standing there and looking at the duo with wide surprised eyes.  

Tony waved at them with a cheeky smile as James picked the genius back in his arms and walked towards the door with his charge securely in his arms.

“Oh my god! Tony! Bucky! Are you alright?!?!” Rogers was all over them in an instant looking Tony over, but his eyes kept going back to the soldier, his blue eyes filled with concern, but also a hefty dose of confusion.

_A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G_

“OH! Come come now Robocop he was worried about us.” The soldier rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. The poor captain looked even more confused, but then he was pushed aside by the doctor, Banner the great Hulk, and they were pushed toward medical, the small doctor looking worried for his friend and clearly not caring about the silent man.

As James placed his charge on the examination table, Tony looked at him with questioning eyes, but the silent man just smiled taking his hand in his.

_G-O-I-N-G T-O C-A-L-M D-O-W-N T-H-E C-A-P-T-A-I-N B-E R-I-G-H-T B-A-C-K_

“Ok, but shouldn’t my hero ask for his reward?” James chuckled softly, not noticing that Rogers had followed them and seemed shell shock by the whole exchange and the ease they had between each other.

_L-U-N-C-H A-N-D L-I-T-T-L-E S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G E-L-S-E M-A-Y-B-E_

“Little? That’s a bit insulting James.” Rolling his eyes the one armed man stole a finale kiss and walked out grabbing the frozen captain on his way. He would be picking up the genius once he had the all clear from the doctor and he was sure Rogers wanted to have a word with him right about now.

Boy was he right.

 


	4. PLAY

**Record**

**By 8fred9**

**Beta by Sockera**

** Part 04 **

_Play_

 

_“OH CHRIST!”_

Tony looked up from his cooking with surprise to see Steve standing frozen at the entrance of the kitchen. That was a bit insulting actually.

“I know I don’t cook often, but still, this is kind of a strong reaction Steven! And watch your language, my poor innocent ears won’t stand for such dirty words.” Captain America actually glared at him, still not moving and looking quite pissed off.

Ok to be fair the kitchen was a mess. Tony had started by wanting to do waffles… until that had failed miserably, and then pancake, which once again had failed spectacularly… so he had abandoned the whole thing and had turned his attention to eggs. But his cooking wasn’t that bad.

“SERIOUSLY TONY?” Steve yelled between clenched teeth.

“Okay, okay fine!” The kitchen looked like it had went thought a hurricane, then a tsunami and maybe a bomb, but whatever he really wanted to try to make James breakfast and damn he would succeed.

“ _FUCK_!” Clint came in and froze just like Steve had his eyes going wide in surprise.

“Language Katniss! God I get it no more cooking allowed.” Looking sadly at his cooking eggs, they at least looked eatable, the genius sighed.

“Who cares about the cooking Stark!?! Why does _he_ have guns?” Looking behind him to find James, who had previously been leaning on the counter allowing Tony to try and make them breakfast, was now standing straight and holding to guns pointing at the two other Avengers.

“OH! That.” Now Steve looked like the wanted to strangle him and Clint was clearly ready to take his chance at being shot by the soldier if he could be the first to do it.

“YES! THAT STARK!” Steve rarely yelled at him, but when he did AND used his last name to address him on top of it, Tony knew he was in trouble. Well at least it wasn’t about the kitchen.

“James please… shot them.” He heard the startle gasp of his two team mates as the ex-assassin pulled the trigger in a rapid fire. The gasp turned into unhappy grunt as the genius turned around to see his two team mates with splashes of orange paint on their chest. “See paintball guns. James ask me for something to replace his guns and since certain peoples won’t allowed him his real weapons, these seemed like a good idea.”

_V-E-R-Y G-O-O-D I-D-E-A B-A-B-Y_

Tony smiled leaning against the hard body behind him as Steve and Clint glared dagger at him. Metal fingers tapping on his wrist as he laughs silently taking in the state of his fellow Avengers. “Of course I made sure they looked like the real thing and also weighed like his usual guns. It was a small payment for well…”

_L-A-S-T N-I-G-H-T?_

“No the night before actually, but last night was quite fun too.” The archer looked horrified and fled the room his hands on his ears and singing loudly. Steve for his part pinched the bridge of his nose and looked from the genius to the ex-assassin with a long-suffering look.

“You two are a menace.”

_O-N-L-Y R-E-A-L-I-Z-E-D T-H-A-T N-O-W?_

The soldier tapped his answer on the counter loudly and Tony giggled. There it was again this beautiful Morse code sarcasm that he loved so much. Since Steve had, finally, understood how to communicate with his former friend and they were, tentatively, trying to rebuild what they once had.

“You’re such a brat.” The blond soldier said, but a small smile was pulling at the corner of his lips.

_A-G-A-I-N, O-N-L-Y R-E-A-L-I-Z-E-D T-H-A-T N-O-W?_

“Boys! No fighting please.” Tony said laughing as Steve started poking at the paint on his chest. “Oh and that glows in the dark!”

“Seriously?”

“And stains quite a bit.”

“SERIOUSLY! SHIT!” Steve turned around walking out of the room and pulling his shirt over his head.

“LANGUAGE STEVE!” Tony yelled back at his great captain as his attention was pulled back towards his favorite super soldier.

_S-P-O-I-L S-P-O-R-T_

“I know right!” Turning Tony in his arms, the silent man had him sitting on the corner of the kitchen island with James between his legs. The genius sighed happily as he was kissed first softly and then more possessively and a metal hand grabbed his ass lifting him up and pressing him to wrap his legs around the silent man’s narrow waist.

James could hold him up with only his metal arm and if he was honest with himself, which he rarely was, he absolutely loved it. A fire alarm broke their passionate kiss and Tony pouted seeing his once perfect egg now completely burned.

“Awww and I tried so hard! What are you going to eat now Robocop?”

_Y-O-U_

“OH! Well that works too.” The soldier laughed softly and ignoring the small fire that had called back a shirtless panicked looking Steve, carried the genius back to his room.

That worked quite well actually.

 

 


End file.
